kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Saburo Kazeta
is a psychic young man who is the leader of the Monster League and can become an armored -like mutant known as and also a more powerful blue moth-like mutant known as Saburo is supported by a mysterious figure known as Kageto Banba who gives him a device called the , which enhances psychic powers. Character History Movie War Ultimatum Along with Rumi, Daita and Chikao, he was kidnapped due to his status as a Gate and was used by Akumaizer Xatan as a generator to increase the despair among humans before he turned evil by Xatan himself. 5 years later, in Movie War Ultimatum, four of them attend the Amanogawa High School and forms the Monster League in order to create the new Earth. During the class session, Gentaro patches through a live feed with Yuki while she's at a space station. Saburo later uses his Gate powers and disturbs the class while declaring himself as the Leader of the Monster League along with his subordinates. Gentaro later seeks help from Mr. Ohsugi and Ms. Haruka to catch the misbehaving students with Gentaro chasing Saburo. Saburo later transforms into Sanagiman and fights Gentaro as Fourze. Though Fourze finally overpowers Saburo with Fire States, Kageto Banba interrupts and give Sanagiman his Zeebar which amplify his psychic powers as Kageto strikes Fourze with his Kanabo as the Hercules Zodiarts. is exploiting the Monster League.]] Meteor finally arrives and rescues Gentaro while saying that they must remobilize the previous members of the club in order to fight Kageto. As the whole former members reunites, they infiltrate the Monster Leagues' base and explain to the members that they had been used by Banba to be sold on the black market after a sticker he developed allows them to be controlled like several other soldiers. Realized that his plan had been foiled, Kageto transforms into his Zodiarts form while summoning Dustards to attack the Monster League and the Space Kamen Rider Club members. Gentaro later chases Hercules but Sanagiman prevents him as he is still on Kageto's side. He explains to Gentaro that he had a horrible childhood which had made him use his powers as protection from others that included his parents and friends. Gentaro tries to gain Sanagiman's trust even by destroying the Fourze Driver as a sign of truce. With Meteor overpowered by the Hercules Zodiarts, Sanagiman appears in front of Hercules and transforms into Inazuman. Miyoko later asks her teacher what happened to Saburo with Gentaro replying that after gaining his sense of justice, Sanagiman reappears before he evolves into, Inazuman. After Sanagiman defeated the Hercules Zodiarts, he reverts back to his human form with Miyoko covering her eyes, as Gentaro and Kengo realized that Saburo is naked because he destroyed his clothes after he transformed and used the Space Kamen Rider Club flag to cover himself. Gentaro and everyone witness that an escape pod is entering the Earth as Kengo identifies it as Yuki's. But however, Eel interferes and destroys the escape pod with Kageto's laser beam tower. As everyone watch in horror, however, Kamen Rider Nadeshiko reappears revealing that she was brought to Earth by Yuki and rescued her from the escape pod's destruction. Nadeshiko later uses her Rider Kick and destroys the laser beam tower. Eel tries to escape by creating a portal which brought him back to the present as Gentaro, Ryusei and Nadeshiko follow him. Super Hero Taisen Z He appears freeing Fourze from Space Spider Man as Sangiman via time travel. The monster then shoots web at him and tries to snap his neck, but Sangiman changes into Inazuman, which frees himself and Fourze. Inazuman let Fourze finish off Space Spider Man, but not before he paralyzed the Shocker member first. Personality to be added Forms . His body is warped with hard skin which gives him the appearance of a larva/pupa. Sanagiman's body is capable of resisting Fourze's attacks and has a great superhuman strength but lacks of speed. - Inazuman= Once Saburo shouts , he trades his hard skin body for a much lighter body which makes him capable of performing lighter attacks and greater speed. Saburo gains this form right after he gains his sense of justice and first uses it to fight the Hercules Zodiarts. Inazuman is able to sprout large butterfly-like wings that allow him to fly and can fully utilize Saburo's psychic powers. *'Techniques' ** : Inazuman uses his psychic powers to reverse the force of an enemy attack back to the user. ** : Enhances his knife hand blows with his powers. ** : Utilizing telekinesis, Inazuman captures his opponent in a whirlwind. ** : Inazuman's finishing move, Inazuman flies at his opponent before finishing him/her with a psychic and electrically enhanced chop. Saburo tends to scream before performing a finishing attack. }} Powers and Abilities Arsenal *''to be added'' Behind the scenes Basis Saburo is an homage to as he appeared in the original manga, based on the hero's human identity as . While Inazuman's design is based on the manga, the Zeber is a homage to the device that the TV version of Inazuman uses in Inazuman Flash to enhance his powers and gain a new form. Saburo also uses the "Chest" catchphrase used by the tokusatsu version of Inazuman. Portrayal Saburo Kazeta is portrayed by . As a child, Saburo is portrayed by . As Sanagiman and Inazuman, his suit actor is . Notes *The way how he transformed from Sangiman to Inazuman is a similar way to Masked Formed ZECT Riders' Cast Off. *In , it is shown that Sangiman, after taking damage, can convert the damage's kinetic energy into power to transform into Inazuman. This character trait was taken from the original 1973 TV version of the character. *Like the Riders in Hibiki, Saburo will be naked once he revert his transformation. Appearances * Kamen Rider Fourze ** Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z See also *The original Inazuman, who appeared in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Moth Monsters Category:Evil turns good Category:Gates Category:Homage Characters Category:Heroes Category:Other Heroes Category:Fourze Characters